camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie King
Charlie King is a 17-year-old son of Hades. His roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Charlie King is a seventeen-year-old son of Hades. Charlie is athletic, determined, and assertive. He isn't afraid to let people know what he thinks of them, whether it be good or bad. Charlie wants to make himself known. He strives to be the best and tends to be very competitive, especially with his identical twin brother, Benjamin King. Charlie hates it when people compare him to his twin brother because he is his own person. While they are identical, they have very different personalties. Charlie is better at making friends and is more extraverted than Benjamin. Charlie also enjoys photography and is very good at it. He strives to one day become a professional photographer. His fatal flaw is ambition. He always has his eye on the prize, and won't back down until he achieves his goal. Early Life Charlie grew up in Melbourne, Austrailia with his mom, Gina, and his younger (by two mintues) brother, Benjamin. His mom always told him that his father died in a car crash right after he was born, so he never questioned why his dad was never around. He grew up having his mom's boyfriend, Thomas, as a fatherly figure. Thomas and Gina got together when the he and Benjamin were four, so he grew to be quite fond of him and considered him to be his dad. Even at a young age, he knew there was something that made him and his twin brother signifigantly different from all the other kids, aside from the fact that he was dyslexic and had ADHD. He could see things; more like people, that no one else could see. It was as if he was dreaming; but he wasn't. On some occasions, they would talk to him. The first person Charlie went to was Benjamin, who also had similar visions. He tried to tell his mom about it, but she would just brush it off and tell him he was day dreaming, though she knew what was actually going on. It wasn't until his and Benjamin's 13th birthday that their mom finally explained to them that they weren't normal. She told them about Camp Half-Blood and how they would have to go and live their. Although Charlie was reluctant to live, he was happy to finally have a place where he fit in. It was no surprise when he arrived that he was a son of Hades, as he was claimed the first night at camp. He currently lives at Camp Half-Blood year round, but occasionally visits Gina and Thomas. Appearance Charlie has brown eyes and hair and occasionally dyes the front part of his hair blonde. He has an athletic build and is extremely fit. He has a tattoo sleeve on his arm and a few tattoos on his chest along with piercings in both his ears. Unlike Benjamin, Charlie has a lip piercing, a nose piercing, and has a mole/freckle in the middle of his nose. Charlie's model is Luke Brooks from the Janoskians. :) Alliances *Benjamin King(twin brother) Enemies *none yet Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Charlie can see and talk to spirits and deceased people *Charlie is good at sword fighting *Charlie is very fit *Charlie is good at football (soccer) *Charlie is good at photography Gallery large.gif|Charlie (right) and Benjamin (left) fb16a8b391f7d6951b102c0b15cb617d.jpg tumblr_mz5bx2FFqX1swaleeo1_500.jpg tumblr_nkc9ch2fyi1qj9md0o1_250.jpg img-thingg.jpeg db7de11228b009347b0f52140f6ac479.jpg The-Janoskians-janoskians-37295495-768-1024.jpg BW9m4nGCYAAeev3.jpg dLDFz0Qw.jpeg 9eaacd94828f2d87707ce742515c1d65.jpg APgiowAt.jpeg Luke-brooks-janoskians.jpg Category:Demigod Category:Male Category:Child of Hades Category:Ambition Fatal Flaw Category:Seventeen Category:Australian Category:Twin Category:Camper Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes